As is well known, computer scripts, also referred to as macros or batch files, are lists of commands that can be executed without user interaction. A script language is a simple programming language with which a programmer can write scripts. Examples thereof include BASIC, C, C++, COBOL, FORTRAN, ADA, and PASCAL. Each language has a unique set of key words (words that it particularly understands) and a special syntax organizing program instructions. A script generator generates either a complete computer program written in a prescribed programming language or a portion thereof.
Previously, to avoid writing a complete program or a complete script, a programmer would start a project by either reusing some previous code that was similar to the current project request or by going to a repository of standard templates. The programmer then proceeds with the time consuming task of replacing mirrored code with new variables. A single project may take a programmer hours or even days to complete, depending on how much rework must be done on the acquired code.
The disadvantages associated with current script generating techniques have made it apparent that a new technique to generate script in such a manner to minimize required user input, or reworking of previously written code. The new technique should facilitate the writing of code by automatically updating old or previously used code. The present invention is directed to these ends.